


She WereWolfCoyote

by SapphireKageKyuura92



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, F/M, I Do Not Own The Lyrics, Kick Ass Martial Artist Raven, Raven Can Sing So Expect Lyrics, Raven Emerson Is My OC - Freeform, Raven Is Stiles's Cousin, Supernatual Beings, Werewolves, demon raven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKageKyuura92/pseuds/SapphireKageKyuura92
Summary: It's hard to fit in when you are different. In Raven's case she had a huge secret to hide. She was tired of hiding, so she moved to Beacon Hills. How will her life differ in Beacon Hills?





	She WereWolfCoyote

 

 

 

Chapter 1: Prologue

 

 

 

 

It was hard to fit in, to act like a normal human when you weren't. In Raven Emerson's case, she had something to hide, a huge secret that could either change her life or ruin it. There was never a time where she wished she wasn't what she was. But she couldn't change what she was, no matter how much she wished it. 

Not being human was the bane of her existence. And she wished every day that no one would notice her animal characteristics that sometimes slipped through. Hiding was something that Raven got good at; no one questioned her odd behaviour. No one was scared of her, or ran from her. They would start running when they learn she was a werecoyotewolf-like hybrid. 

It scared her every day wondering when someone would notice. 

Someone like werewolves who have a really good sense of smell. Her parents died before she was six years old. She remembered the smell of humans and gun powder. Every time she heard someone cocking a gun, it frightened her. Made her tense ready to run at anytime.

She didn't know that moving to Beacon Hills would just change her entire life. She didn't know she'd meet anything in Beacon Hills. 

This is Raven's story of when she arrives in Beacon Hills to start over new. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
